


a big step for us

by planetundersiege



Series: Rayllum Week 2019 [3]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: College, College AU, Drabble, F/M, Moving In Together, Rayllum, Rayllum Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Rayllum week 2019: Day 3: College AUIt’s finally time for Rayla and Callum to move in together.





	a big step for us

“Okay.” Callum said, taking a deep breath as he held the key in a fine grasp. It was happening now, and he was so happy and nervous. “This is it. We’re officially adults and have entered a new world, and our relationship is on a new level. This is really it Rayla, we’re actually doing it even though we’re just 20 and 21.”

 

His girlfriend let out a laugh, and as he looked at her, his cheeks immediately began to redden. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever met, with her bleached white hair with ginger roots, and all her adorable freckles. He had fallen hard for her the moment they met, and today it was finally happening,

 

“Callum sweetie, we’re renting an apartment together this semester, not having a baby. No need to freak out.”

 

“I know, but it’s still such a big step, we’re moving in together.”

 

He held the key high, and Rayla quickly kissed his cheek.

 

“Yes we are, and I’m so happy about it, finally leaving the dorms and just being with you. You’re right, it is a big step, but please don’t make such a dramatical deal about it before we’ve even unlocked the door, okay? That’s for the realization and shock when we’re halfway done with unpacking, okay?”

 

Both laughed, yes, unpacking would change everything, and really make the couple realize that they actually were living together from now on, and not just on the same campus of Xadia College.

 

“Now, can you unlock the door to our new home?”

 

Callum nodded, and the next second, a click was heard, and the door slid open,

 

Yes, this was their first home of many they would share throughout their life. Everything would start with this undersized college apartment, and neither could be happier.

 

“Welcome home.”


End file.
